


too much ego in too small a train compartment

by Narci



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Quidditch, Rivals, Short, no angst whatsoever, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narci/pseuds/Narci
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet as tweens on the train ride to their first year at Hogwarts. Of course they'd argue.





	too much ego in too small a train compartment

Two small boys stared each other off from opposite sides of the compartment. Though they were both pure-bloods you could tell which one had actually grown up in that atmosphere, he held himself higher, prouder, you could say. 

That didn't stop the blond from glaring at him anyways, what did it matter that the stupid bastard's father could easily make him disappear? 

(Though he knew the ravenette would never admit it, after halfway through second year it was at the point where it was clear Sasuke would never let his father do something like that to Naruto.)

They both held eye contact, save for blinks of course, the entire train ride to Hogwarts. Naruto and Sasuke had been forced into the same compartment. Sasuke wouldn't sit with a muggle born and no other compartments were empty. But that didn't mean the two eleven year olds were specifically happy about it. 

Naruto had tried to make polite conversation at first but he was ignored. Instead of talking- like normal people, Naruto notes, they glared at each other. Silence filled the chamber, for two first years it was actually kind of creepy, and Naruto was starting to lose interest in their quiet competition. 

So......  
Even knowing that talking was basically losing, the blond was too bored to remain silent anymore. 

With that thought he initiated conversation, "So... what house do you want to get into?" Sasuke looked to the window briefly before answering.

"Slytherin, obviously. My parents and brother were Slytherins, therefore, I have to be as well." There was almost something lonely in his tone. Naruto actually noticed, and it kind of worried him (Not that, to this day, he would admit it.), even though he'd only known the duck-butt for an hour or less. 

"Not to mention it is the best house." His worry evaporated, replaced by the need to win this argument, or whatever it was. (It certainly wasn't a normal conversation, at this point.)

Naruto squirmed, "Nah-uh! Gryffindor is, believe it!" 

Sasuke, his eleven year old self, smirked as he turned his head back to Naruto, the only response given being a cocky 'hn'. 

"But it's not like we'll get into our specific houses for sure," Naruto said, seriously.

The silence returned for a second before they both started laughing.

"Yeah, right!" Naruto snorted. 

"Of course I'll get into Slytherin, my traits fit the house perfectly... you, on the other hand. Maybe, Hufflepuff? Yes, you do look like one."

"You bastard! I'll get into Gryffindor! Believe it!" Sasuke sighed, feeling an odd sense of fondness for the blond he had met just an hour ago.

"I will when I see it, idiot." They argued back and forth for the rest of the train ride but it was in a non-aggressive way. 

-

(The Gryffindor and Slytherin felt that the first time they had been in close proximity had been when they really connected, though the wizarding community was told it had been when Sasuke had caught Naruto after he had been hit with a bludger and knocked off of his broomstick. It was very believable, being a Seeker was terribly dangerous, and cliche things like that happened all the time. No one needed to know the two most well known Quidditch players had met and become rivals on the Hogwarts Express their first year, after all that was a boring story.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I may do another au for a different ship later but for now that's all I got. <3 thanks for reading and hopefully leaving kudos or, better yet, comments.


End file.
